


A Holiday's Night at Home

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: It's a picture-perfect Christmas Eve at home.





	A Holiday's Night at Home

Every window in the living room is framed by festive garland, each heavy curtain drawn so that the only light in the room comes from the twinkling lights that cover the Christmas tree and the fire crackling in the fireplace nearby.

The room smells like pine, and peppermint, and the hot chocolate Chuck sips out of his oversized mug, snuggled up on the couch inside of probably the plushest throw blanket in existence. 

Seasonal music plays softly in the background. If it weren't for the singed gifts sitting somewhat unevenly under the new tree, and the distinct lack of tree ornaments besides the lights (Chuck forgot to pick some up when he and Devon went shopping before the clean up) it would be like he'd stepped into some Hallmark holiday movie.

"Okay. So the ham's almost done, and the cookies are cooling on the rack..." Devon is, honest-to-god, wearing a reindeer-themed Christmas apron when he comes back into the room, but he pulls it off as he rounds the couch and approaches Chuck. "After we eat, we can open presents-"

Devon leans down for a quick kiss as he speaks, but Chuck's set his mug aside and opened up the blanket. As Devon leans in, Chuck throws his arms and the throw around Devon's shoulders, pulling Devon down and on top of him in a cuddly embrace, and Devon's words break off into laughter against Chuck's lips.

"You mean, _you_ aren't my gift?" Chuck asks, nuzzling his boyfriend behind his ear, the way Chuck knows Devon likes. He's being playful, and silly, and probably a little lame, but Chuck is sincere too as he says, "Seriously, Devon. This is- I can't believe you did all this!" 

For not the first time (or even the fiftieth) Chuck thinks that there's no way he deserves all this - deserves _Devon_. A man so awesome, ' _Awesome_ is actually his nickname. A guy who planned Chuck the perfect Christmas - and then planned it _again_ when ninjas unexpectedly crashed their first attempt at a quiet, restful holiday for just the two of them.

And Devon hasn't once pointed a finger at Chuck for inadvertently bringing work home and ruining said attempt, the way Chuck's spy life tends to ruin things in Chuck's _other_ life.

"You're too good to me, baby," Chuck says, a lot less playfully than he actually intended. 

"Hey... nothing's too good for my babe, babe," Devon says immediately, grinning at Chuck as he shifts them around so that both their tall frames can occupy the couch more comfortably. 

"Besides... Christmas Eve is just one night. You save the world _every day_!" Devon looks at Chuck with so much awe and admiration, tears would spring to Chuck's eyes if they weren't hosting some already. "Least I can do is remind you there's more to look forward to in it than bad guys and bombs. Right?"

"You do remind me of that, Devon," Chuck tells him, pressing another kiss to Devon's lips. "You do."

Casey would probably roll his eyes at this whole scene - hard enough to sprain something - but the last thing Chuck is worried about right now is what either of his spy partners would think. 

Tomorrow, Chuck will head down to Castle to see if they've got any new leads on where those ninjas came from. Tomorrow, Devon is back on call, and will probably spend as much time at the hospital as Chuck will spend chasing bad guys. Tomorrow, Chuck will hack into the Burbank Police Department's servers and make sure there will be no ramifications for the tree he and Devon cut down in the park. (There wasn't a single tree lot, within fifty miles of Echo Park, still open this Christmas Eve - what were the odds?) But tonight-

Chuck's boyfriend has created this tiny, spectacular bubble of holiday perfection for the two of them to hide away in, and Chuck plans to do just that for at least one evening. 

That much, Chuck knows he deserves.


End file.
